amo, ergo sum
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Surat-surat yang tak pernah terkirimkan—/ Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa langit biru pun mampu menyimpan sepi, Hijikata-san. / drabble / HijiMitsu / Mitsuba's POV / Birthday fict (yang terlambat) untuk Hitsugaya Ani


**Notes:** Fanfik ini merupakan kado ulang tahun (yang telat) untuk mbak **HA** alias Hitsugaya Ani wkwkwk. Maap ya, telat banget baru bisa bikinin sekarang (padahal ultanya udah dari pas _Christmas Eve_ ). Semoga suka XD

p.s: _First POV_ (Mitsuba's). _A little bit (or too much) poetic._

p.p.s: _Enjoy_!

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **amo, ergo sum**

 _(—I love, therefore I am)_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Modified Canon, OOC, HijiMitsu, Mitsuba's POV_

* * *

 **.**

 _—s_ _urat-surat yang tak pernah terkirimkan—_

 **.**

* * *

 _Dear_ Hijikata- _san_ ,

Semoga dirimu, Sou- _chan_ , Kondo- _san_ , dan seluruh anggota Shinsengumi selalu diberikan kesehatan sehingga kalian dapat menjalankan tugas kalian dengan baik sebagai pelindung rakyat, penegak keadilan. Ah, tak perlu khawatir, aku juga berada dalam kondisi yang sehat saat menulis surat ini.

Hanya saja, Hijikata- _san_... tanpa hadirnya jejak-jejakmu—jejak-jejak kalian, ada begitu banyak hal yang tak lagi terlihat sama bagiku. Misalnya saja, langit biru yang selalu memayungiku itu.

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa langit biru pun mampu menyimpan sepi, Hijikata- _san_.

 _Bagaimana mungkin langit bisa kesepian?_ , mungkin kau akan bertanya demikian ketika membaca kalimat yang baru saja kutuliskan. (—dan bersama sebaris pertanyaan itu, dapat kubayangkan pula seperti apa rupamu kemudian, seperti apa kedua lengkung alismu bertautan satu sama lain hingga menampakkan raut keingintahuan yang mendalam.)

Seharusnya tidak, bukan?

Bagaimana mungkin langit yang setiap harinya dilewati sekawanan burung pengelana, diterangi matahari dan bulan secara bergantian, bisa merasakan kesepian?

Bagaimana mungkin langit itu, yang menjadi saksi dari segala hal yang terjadi di bumi, mampu merasakan kesepian?

Percayalah, Hijikata- _san,_ langit juga merasakannya. Entah itu langit berhias awan-awan selembut kapas di Bushuu, langit yang kerap menaburkan kristal-kristal salju pada musim-musim tertentu di Hokkaido, bahkan langit Edo yang setiap malam kau pandang lekat-lekat sembari membebaskan pikiranmu untuk berkeliaran—semua langit itu merasakan sepi yang sama.

Sepi, Hijikata- _san_ , bukanlah sebuah kondisi di mana sejak semula kau seorang diri. Sepi bukan ketika kau tak memiliki satu pun orang yang bisa kau anggap berharga, yang bisa kau cintai dengan tulus dan kau doakan kebahagiannya setiap malam. Itu adalah kosong, hampa. Dan itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang aku dan langit rasakan.

Sepi hadir, melalui relung-relung yang tercipta saat bagian yang tadinya mengisi hilang (atau pergi dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri). Sepi hadir berkat perpisahan. Sepi tinggal dan melekat berkat adanya kerinduan.

Bagi langit, sepi adalah ketika matahari tenggelam tanpa mengucapkan salam, ketika bulan memutuskan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang, ketika kawanan burung pengelana lewat begitu saja tanpa bertukar sapa padanya, ketika pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendela tertutup, ketika satu persatu lampu padam, ketika manusia-manusia memutuskan untuk terlelap dalam tidur panjang.

Bagi langit, sepi adalah ketika semuanya pergi dan ia hanya bisa menyaksikan.

Tetapi langit beruntung, Hijikata- _san_.

Setidaknya lebih beruntung bila dibandingkan denganku.

Kukatakan demikian karena ketika pagi menjelang, ia bisa berjumpa kembali dengan matahari yang bahkan terlihat lebih cerah daripada saat ia tenggelam. Ketika pagi menjelang, langit bisa menemukan kembali segala hal yang sebelumnya pergi.

Sepiku berbeda, Hijikata- _san_.

Sepiku hadir, ketika lebih dari separuh hatiku pergi. (—dan ia terus bercokol di relung itu hingga bagian hatiku yang pergi itu kembali.)

Sepiku bertahan karena tidak seperti langit yang mampu berjumpa dengan matahari saat pagi, aku tak mampu menemukan dirimu pada tiap-tiap sudut desa ini. (—tak dapat kutemukan pula helaian sekelam arangmu, suara _baritone-_ mu ketika menyebut namaku, kehangatanmu saat ujung-ujung jari kita bersentuhan tanpa sengaja—tak dapat kutemukan segala hal tentangmu lagi.)

Kapankah sepi ini menghilang?

Kapankah... dapat kusaksikan lagi raut wajahmu yang begitu kurindukan?

Kapankah dapat kujumpai lagi manik obsidianmu yang bersinar terang layaknya bintang?

Kapankah _pagi_ ku akan datang, Hijikata- _san_?

(( _Akankah ia datang_?))

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Oke, saya gatau nulis apa .-.

Udah lamaaaa banget enggak nulis _First POV_ gini (dan jadinya alay banget T_T)

((maap ni, gw ngado ginian ._. _**Happy birthday, ya**_ **.** Sorry telaaaat~))

Trus ini kayaknya mau dibikin beberapa chapter kalo _mood_ saya pas nulis ini masih bagus huehehe #taboked

Welp, terakhir makasih yang udah nyempetin diri udah baca. Semoga enggak nyesel :'))


End file.
